Casa de Hombres
by Cereciito17-Song Hyo Woonk
Summary: Sakura una chica inocente y tranquila que nunca pensó vivir en una casa llena de hombres y menos que estos intentaran corromperla -Yo si fuera tú no iría tan tranquila- dijo con una sonrisa pícara- no vaya a que uno de los chicos te vaya a comer- AU... OoC
1. Cinco chicos y yo

**Disclaimer: **Naruto es **copyright **de él grande mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener.

La trama de la historia le pertenece a **Luciernagas**, quien me ha dado previamente su permiso para la adaptación de la historia ya antes mencionada. Cualquier copia total o parcial de la misma sin permiso previamente del autor queda estrictamente prohibida.

**Advertencias**: AU, OoC, Lemmóns en el futuro.

**Rated**: " T ". El lenguaje puede vulgar aunque no rayando a lo descarad.

**N/A: H**ola, pues dirán, que anda haciendo está loca por aquí ¿No? Bueno no les daré explicaciones ya que no soy muy dada a darlas, pero realmente espero y les guste esta historia. Un **agradecimiento especialmente a Luci-sempai (LUCIERNAGAS) **quien me ha dado su consentimiento, gracias nena sois la mejor. Bueno sin nada más que agregar las dejo.

_Enjoy…_

* * *

**Casa de hombres**

Sakura POV

-Estarás bien- mi madre sonreía en el asiento delantero del coche con sus dos ojos observando la carretera-Naruto-chan no dejará que te pase nada- su sonrisa forzada me daba ánimos para tirarme del coche en marcha, pero no lo hice.

Miré hacía fuera del coche donde pequeñas casas se alineaban ante mis ojos, todas con la mismas humedades y cortinas.

Mis ojos miraron el folleto que sostenía en mis manos. El lugar que todo universitario le gustaría vivir, decía el papel arrugado con una demostración de un maravilloso paisaje soleado y unas casas que parecían acogedoras.

Aquí lo más acogedor que había visto era la caseta de un perro. Un suspiro de decepción salió entre mis labios.

El coche se paró sin previo aviso delante de una de las casas desastrosas, bajé lentamente con una caja llena de cosas.

-Cariño, tú no te preocupes- mi madre me había dado un apretón en uno de mis hombros cuando se bajó del coche, sus ojos acuosos me miraban con angustia, esperando el momento en el que decidiera dar media vuelta y quedarme con ella y Takemaru en Osaka.

-Mamá ya lo hemos hablado- dejé la caja en el suelo- Estaré bien, no me pasará nada- nos fundimos en un abrazo y rompimos a llorar como dos mocosas.

-Venga chicas el tiempo es oro- dijo mi padrastro detrás nuestra, con mi maleta cargada en su hombro, me retiré de mi madre para abrazarle.

-Cuídala por mí- le rogué con las lágrimas corriendo por mi mejillas, él asintió con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Cogí de nuevo la caja que había dejado en el suelo, y seguí a mi padrastro, el cual llamó al timbre de la casa.

Ruidos y gritos de chicos se oyeron desde dentro. Mi madre me sonrió, con aquella sonrisa que me desesperaba y Takemaru se rascó nerviosamente la cabeza.

Unos pasos y algunas risas se escucharon antes de que un chico rubio alto apareciera delante de nosotros con solo unos simples pantalones de deporte.

-Tío- gritó el chico rompiendo el tenso silencio que se había formado- Creía que llegabais al medio día- dijo el chico bastante sorprendido.

-Mebuki, Sakura os presento a Naruto, mi sobrino- mi madre tragó saliva y esperó mi reacción, la cual fue encogerme de hombros.

-Encantado- dijo Naruto-¿Queréis pasar?- preguntó el rubio cuando vio a mi madre masajeándose las sienes.

-Creo que será lo mejor- contesté al chico con una voz agradable, si los próximos tres años tenía que convivir con él lo mejor sería empezar con buen pie.

Durante los tres cuarto de hora siguiente nos mostró la casa de pasadas. Cuando terminamos di gracias a Dios.

Mi madre se encontraba más blanca de lo normal después de haber visto el cuarto de baño común y no mejoró mucho cuando Naruto nos comentó que solo había uno.

En estos momentos mi madre se encontraba tumbada en mi cama hiperventilando mientras que yo intentaba guardar toda mi ropa en el pequeño armario de roble.

-Recuerda Sakura que puedes volver a casa cuando quieras- dijo mientras se incorporaba de la cama que crujió ante el lento movimiento.

-Tranquila mamá, seguro que la casa no está siempre así, puede que con eso de las mudanzas no hayan tenido mucho tiempo de limpiar- intenté calmarla- te llamaré todas las noches- dije mientras me sentaba con ella.

-Eso espero- dijo con una sonrisa bailando por sus labios.

Mebuki siempre fue más una amiga que una madre, desde pequeña había tenido una relación bastante peculiar con ella y simplemente me encantaba que ella fuera la hormonal y yo la madura.

Pero ahora era tiempo de empezar otra nueva etapa, la cual ella no estaba incluida y aunque sabía que esto no sería eterno, intuía que añoraría las tardes que pasábamos juntas después de volver a casa.

Cuando mi madre y mi padrastro se montaron en el coche para irse no pude reprimir las traidoras lágrimas que escaparon de mis ojos.

-Bueno primita vámonos a comer- dijo Naruto saltando encima mía- espera, espera- dijo retrocediendo para enfocar mejor mi cara-¿Estás llorando?- preguntó con asombro.

Me limpié las lágrimas rápidamente y negué con la cabeza. Sus manos se posaron en mi mentón y gentilmente me hizo mirarle.

-Tranquila Sakura-chan yo te protegeré de esos **cavernícolas**-su sonrisa amable me tranquilizó por una parte aunque por otra no entendí a que se refería con cavernícolas.

Volvimos dentro de la casa. Naruto me sentó en una silla con un vaso que olía bastante raro, no me atrevía a probarlo, y luego sin ninguna explicación desapareció por las escaleras sin decirme nada.

Cinco minutos después se oyó una bocina que retumbó toda la casa, tras aquellos unos gritos y pasos se escucharon desde la parte de arriba.

Pude oír como una voz grave amenazaba a Naruto con castrarle y dejarle sin descendencia y como otra le explicaba como torturarle lentamente arrancándole las uñas de los pies.

Mientras insultos y amenazas similares no cesaban, intenté distraerme con una revista de coche que había encima de la mesa.

Primera página una chica en bikini encima de un deportivo, segunda página chica en bikini montada en una moto, tercera chica... ohh aquí cambiaba algo, estaba en pantalones montada en un deportivo. Dejé la revista donde la encontré e hice lo que me enseñaron para distraerme.

Recordar toda la tabla periódica y ciertamente aunque pasé bastante aburrida aquel rato, pude distraerme hasta que Naruto bajó de nuevo con unos cuantos chicos detrás suya.

Los jóvenes se quedaron tan sorprendidos como yo.

-¿Qué significa esto?- preguntó un chico bajo al contrario que los demás que se encontraban al igual que él en unos simples pantalones de chándal.

- Os presentó a Sakura, ella sustituirá a Akira-dijo Naruto mientras se apoyaba en la pared tranquilamente.

-Es coña ¿verdad?- dijo el típico chico obsesionado con los asteroides- Naruto dinos que esto es una de tus bromas- gritó el chico cuando Naruto no contestó.

Retrocedí hacía una de las paredes, intimidada por aquel chico de grandes músculos.

-Itachi deja de gritar, estás asustado a la nueva inquilina- Naruto se acomodó su pelo rizado con una tranquilidad exquisita.

-No puedes traer a una chica, no puedes Naruto- intervino un chico de pelo negro/azulado que estaba sentado en uno de los escalones.

-Sasuke tiene razón- comentó otro- ese fue uno de nuestros puntos del trato.

-Y otro fue no acostarse con las chicas de uno de nosotros, Sasori- comentó Naruto sin inmutarse en ningún momento. Se veía tranquilo.

-Por Dios habían roto- gritó Sasori.

-Hacía dos días-

-Nadie te mandó vela en este entierro, Inari- protestó al chico más bajo del grupo.

-Si hubieras guardado tu pajarito por una vez en tu vida no estaríamos en esta situación- concordó Itachi.

-La chica estaba destrozada, necesitaba consuelo y vosotros hubierais hecho lo mismo-

-Seguramente- comentó Sasuke levantándose lentamente con una sonrisa pícara- pero no fuimos nosotros a los que pilló Akira tirándose a su novia en el sofá-

-Hijo de…- pero antes de terminar fue interrumpido por Naruto.

-Necesitamos aun inquilino y Sakura necesita una techo donde estudiar y dormir, dad gracias a Dios por haber encontrado a alguien en tan poco tiempo-los chicos se miraron entre sí para luego mirarme todos a la vez.

Todos habían puesto una pose, para mostrarse más machotes. Yo simplemente me acurruqué más en la pared deseando desaparecer en ese momento.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntó Inari.

-Sakura Haruno- contesté rápidamente mientras sentía como el sudor resbalaba por mi espalda.

-Sakura, Sakura, Sakura pequeña e inocente Sakura, te vamos a explicar varios puntos que tendrás que cumplir a raja tabla- Itachi me empujó a una de las sillas mientras que los otros cogían asiento.

-El primero: **no se acuesta con la chica de ninguno de nosotros- realmente el punto esencial sería bastante fácil a no ser que uno de ellos fuera gay.**

-Segundo: tendrás que pagar el alquiler a final del mes- dijo Sasuke.

-Tercero: tú compras y te cocinas lo tuyo- completó Inari.

-Y el cuarto: uno tiene que respetar a los invitados de los demás inquilinos- terminó Naruto.

-¿Lo has entendido Sakura-chan?- preguntó Sasori acercándose cada vez más a mí. Yo solo asentí sin poder hablar por la incomodidad que sentía- No te escuchó- comento con sorna.

-Akasuna déjala en paz- Naruto lo apartó de mi dejándome con mi apreciado espacio vital.

Inmediatamente me disculpé con ellos. Y me encerré dentro de mi cuarto. No sabía dónde me había metido pero tampoco quería pensar mucho en que tendría que vivir con ellos.

* * *

**Continuara…**

**Wow eh vuelto con las mías XD Losé lo lamente enormemente, ese atraso mío es imperdonable pero me han cortado el internet por exceso de pago -.-U Ya saben pero buuuueno espero infinitamente que les haya gustado este capítulo, ya saben que se acepta todo tipo de críticas, de las buenas y de las que no son tan agradables a la vista de cualquiera. Bueno sin nada más que agregar su servidora se retira de este pequeñísimo espacio. Bye… Bye…**

**Mordiskiitos **

**Betsy Uchiha o Cereciito17**


	2. Burlas

**Disclaimer: **Naruto es **copyright **de él grande mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener.

La trama de la historia le pertenece a **Luciernagas**, quien me ha dado previamente su permiso para la adaptación de la historia ya antes mencionada. Cualquier copia total o parcial de la misma sin permiso previamente del autor queda estrictamente prohibida.

**Advertencias**: AU, OoC, Lemmóns en el futuro.

**Rated**: " T ". El lenguaje puede ser vulgar aunque no rayando a lo descarado.

**N/A: H**ola, pues dirán, que anda haciendo está loca por aquí ¿No? Bueno no les daré explicaciones ya que no soy muy dada a darlas, pero realmente espero y les guste esta historia. Un **agradecimiento especialmente a Luci-sempai (LUCIERNAGAS) **quien me ha dado su consentimiento, gracias nena sois la mejor. Bueno sin nada más que agregar las dejo.

_Enjoy…_

* * *

**Casa de hombres **

Sakura POV 

El ruido de la música me despertó. Miré hacía el despertador de mi mesilla que marcaban las dos de la madrugada.

Gruñí de cansancio, había pasado todo el día limpiando y recogiendo aquel pequeño recinto que se denominaba cuarto. Mis libros estaban repartidos en la pequeña estantería y en algunos cajones de ropa, las fotos de mi madre y yo se encontraba en la mesa de estudio y Nemo (un peluche que se cae a pedazos) mi fiel acompañante desde los cinco años se encontraba recostado en mi silla de estudio.

Lo había dejado todo perfecto, como a mí me gustaba.

Y estaba destrozada, solo quería dormir tranquilamente. Pero la música que sonaba no me dejaba conciliar el sueño.

Me incorporé con cuidado para que la cama crujiese lo menos posible, podría leer un libro pero me quedaría toda la noche en vela, así que mi única opción era bajar y tomar un vaso de leche.

Supongo que no le importaría a Naruto que cogiese algo de leche. Con cuidado e intentado hacer el menor ruido posible llegué milagrosamente al piso de abajo.

Solo me faltaba unos pasos y llegaría a la cocina, pero mis pies se dirigieron hacía el salón, quería saber quién y qué estaban haciendo a esas horas de la noche.

Entre abrí la puerta, para observar el pequeño salón iluminado por unas cuantas velas y flores, el aire estaba mezclado entre una colonia barata y sudor y la música romántica, que me había despertado, resonaba en el cuarto.

Mis ojos viajaron por todos los sitios hasta llegar al sofá donde sobresalían unas piernas muy femeninas.

Velas, flores, música romántica, piernas femeninas, gemidos… no había que darles muchas vueltas para saber que estaba pasando.

Cuando caí en la cuenta de lo que ocurría delante de mis narices cerré la puerta. Podía notar como mis ojos se habían agrandado y como mis mejillas ardían.

-Sakura- una voz se oyó a mis espaldas- ¿qué haces a estas horas levantada?- giré mi cabeza para encontrarme con Sasuke en unos simples pantalones de chándal, me pregunto si estos chicos tendrían alguna camiseta.

-Pues… y-yo estaba…y me desperté y…-el sueño y el nerviosismo no era una buena combinación, sobretodo si querías explicar algo.

-¿Estabas espiando?- preguntó alzando las cejas.

-¿Qué?- exclamé sorprendida- no yo estaba… bueno yo iba a la cocina y…y ¿Qué haces tú aquí?- bien Sakura espero que no te juzguen nunca por un asesinato porque tienes todas las papeletas para perder.

-yo pregunté primero- dijo mientras se apoyaba contra la pared- no me digas que eres una fisgona- una sonrisa de medio lado se formó en sus labios.

-¿Yo fisgona? Que va- dije intentando quitarle hierro al asunto-bueno ha sido un placer hablar contigo pero es tarde y tengo mucho sueño- bostecé para hacer mi actuación más realista, pero parece que no lo fue lo suficiente.

-Yo si fuera tú no iría tan tranquila- me paré en medio de la escalera para mirar a Sasuke que seguía con su sonrisilla pícara- no vaya a ser que uno de los chicos te vaya a comer- intenté responderle con una respuesta ingeniosa, pero mi boca seguía cerrada y mi mente seguía divagando cuando Sasuke se fue de mi vista por la puerta de la cocina.

...

A la mañana siguiente el despertador me dio los buenos días con una canción, no podía levantarme estaba totalmente agarrotada y esa noche no había podido dormir bien.

Me levanté de la cama destrozada y obligué a mis pies arrastrarse hasta el espejo. No me sorprendí cuando vi las enormes ojeras que había debajo de mis párpados.

Cuando fui a la cocina con mis simples vaqueros y un polo no había nadie, la casa estaba totalmente desierta.

¿Dónde estarían todos? ¿Es qué había habido un escape de gas y yo era la única sobreviviente? Deseché la idea cuando la puerta de la cocina se abrió de golpe y casi me hizo tirar la rebanada de pan que tenía en las manos.

-Pequeña Sakura- dijo Itachi, al parecer yo no había sido la más madrugadora, pensé mientras veía al chico totalmente sudado dirigirse hacia la nevera- ¿Ya fuiste a comprar tu comida?- me preguntó señalando la rebanada de pan.

-No que va, Naruto me dijo que podía coger de lo suyo y que hoy me acompañaría a comprar al supermercado- le comenté algo nerviosa, rezando para que no notase mi mentira.

-ay ese Naruto es todo un don Juan- comentó mientras se servía un vaso de zumo- Tú eres su prima ¿Verdad?- me preguntó mientras se sentaba al lado mía.

-Soy la hijastra de su tío- le contesté mirando a mi tostada- así que técnicamente soy de su familia- él me miraba con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Te has acostado con Naruto?- la tostada que tenía se cayó al plato, pero Itachi siguió esperando mi respuesta.

-No, Naruto y yo apenas nos conocimos ayer - contesté mientras mi cara se ponía en un tono rojizo, tampoco le iba a decir al chico que tenía delante que era virgen, aunque seguramente solo tuvo que ver mi cara de incomodidad para darse cuenta.

Itachi me sonrió- Creo que tú y yo nos llevaremos muy bien pequeña Sakura-chan, cuenta conmigo cuando quieras jugar a las casitas- dijo mientras desaparecía por las escaleras medio muerto de la risa-

Perfecto ahora era el payaso personal de la casa.

...

Ya habían pasado dos días desde que llegué a la casa y faltaba una semana para que empezase la universidad.

Durante estos días he intentado esquivar a todos los chicos de la casa y pasar el menor tiempo posible en ella, paseando los alrededores e yendo de compras.

Naruto intentaba que me uniera a ellos para ver alguna película o cualquier actividad pero siempre encontraba una excusa aceptable para librarme.

Desde que tuve aquella charla con Itachi decidí que lo mejor era alejarme de ellos, con suerte y con algo de tiempo a lo mejor se olvidarían de mi presencia y me dejarían en paz.

Pero hoy la suerte no estaba de mi lado.

-Venga Sakura no seas aburrida siéntate con nosotros- dijo Inari por octava vez mientras me preparaba un bocadillo.

-Tengo que revisar mi correo- le contesté de nuevo.

-Pero eso lo puedes hacer después- comentó a mi derecha Sasori.

-Mi portátil es muy lento- eso era desgraciadamente verdad- y la película seguramente acabara a las tantas.

-Pero hoy es jueves de película- Se quejó Inari como un niño de cinco años- y todos nosotros tenemos la obligación de ver la película- miré a mis dos lados donde se encontraba ambos chicos.

-¿Qué película es?- pregunté.

-Hulk- contestó uno de ellos, una ligera risa escapó de entre mis labios.

-¿Va en serio?- pregunté sin poder creérmelo, ¿es qué no eran como todos los chicos que conocía que se ponían a ver películas de mafias?

-¿Qué tienes tú con las películas de héroes?- preguntó gravemente herido por mi comportamiento.

-Yo lo siento pero bueno ¿Hulk?- dije alzando una de mi cejas y con una sonrisilla- no me esperaba que unos chicos de universidad se pusiesen ver películas de críos.

-Sentimos decepcionarte- contestó Sasori- pero las películas de mayores las vemos con otro tipo de compañía- dijo acercándose más a mi- si quieres podemos ver una juntos, aunque te advierto que tu mente de niña se asustará- susurró en mi oído, con la simple intención de burlarse de mí.

Me alejé de él con la cara sonrojada, ¿por qué siempre tenía que adueñarse de mi espacio vital?

-Va empezar la película- gritó Sasuke desde el salón, Inari salió corriendo para acomodarse en el último sillón que había libre.

Mientras Sasori me había arrastrado y me había obligado a sentarme en el suelo junto a él.

Durante la película estuve quintando las manos de Sasori que se acomodaban en mis piernas cuando menos me lo esperaba y los pies de Sasuke y Naruto, los cuales al parecer les hacía bastante gracia cuando les miraba con mi mirada de enfurruñada.

-La película estaba fenomenal- comentó Inari en los créditos.

-A mi me gustó más Spiderman- replicó Itachi que se estaba estirando.

-¿A ti qué te aparecido Sakura?- Preguntó Sasuke con burla, mientras le apartaba los pies de nuevo de mis hombros.

-Podría haberme enterado de algo de la película si no me hubierais confundido con una mesa del té- le contesté levantándome violentamente.

-Pues a mí me ha encantado- comentó Sasori.

-Si la verdad es que se estaba muy cómodo- concordó Naruto, rompieron a reír como hienas.

-Me voy a la cama-grité mientras salía del salón con la dignidad destrozada.

-Tienes razón a estas horas las niñas tienen que estar en la cama, si no quieren que el hombre del saco se las coma- contestó uno de ellos, haciendo que los demás palurdos rompieran a reír.

-Hazle caso, Inari tiene mucha experiencia en ese asunto- y después de eso se oyeron risas y un ruido seco, supongo que Inari le había pegado a Sasori.

Si querían guerra**, guerra tendrían**.

* * *

_**Continuará…**_

_._

_.._

…

**¿Quién quiere ser una persona sensual? Si quieres serlo recuerda siempre esto, una persona sensual es aquella que deja un valioso y erótico revienw XD Na! Enserio chicas/os considérenlo un pago de las personas que se encuentran detrás del ordenador. Espero y les haya gustado este resumen, cualquier queja o sugerencia no olviden en avisar. Bye**

**Mordiskitos **

**Betsy Uchiha o Cereciito17 **


	3. Pequeña venganza

**Disclaimer: **Naruto es **copyright **de él grande mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener.

La trama de la historia le pertenece a **Luciernagas**, quien me ha dado previamente su permiso para la adaptación de la historia ya antes mencionada. Cualquier copia total o parcial de la misma sin permiso previamente del autor queda estrictamente prohibida.

**Advertencias**: AU, OoC, Lemmóns en el futuro.

**Rated**: " T ". El lenguaje puede ser vulgar aunque no rayando a lo descarado.

**N/A: H**ola, pues dirán, que anda haciendo está loca por aquí ¿No? Bueno no les daré explicaciones ya que no soy muy dada a darlas, pero realmente espero y les guste esta historia. Un **agradecimiento especialmente a Luci-sempai (LUCIERNAGAS) **quien me ha dado su consentimiento, gracias nena sois la mejor. Bueno sin nada más que agregar las dejo.

_Enjoy…_

* * *

**Casa de hombres**

Tres días habían pasado y los chicos se creían los reyes de la casa, pensaban que yo -la inocente y joven Sakura- nunca le devolvería sus incómodas e irritantes acciones ante mi persona.

Yo había acatado todas las normas sin ninguna objeción y ellos se las saltaban a la primera de cambio cogiendo la comida que yo compraba o hacía, vamos, por coger hasta cogían mi cepillo de dientes.

Las chicas que habían venido durante estos días me habían tratado como su asistente personal al igual que ellos.

Y realmente me tenían harta, cuando me quejaba a Naruto por todo lo que me hacían él solo respondía que solo era bromas sin importancia. Pero que bien le venía a él que le prestase mi rebeca para su novia o que fuese a hacerle la compra.

Hoy por la mañana me disponía a ir a la lavandería para limpiar mi ropa, por lo que no fue ninguna sorpresa cuando me acoplaron cinco toneladas de ropa.

Por suerte la lavandería estaba cerca y no tendría que ir en autobús, cuando llegué solo había una chica esperando que acabara la lavadora.

Dividí la ropa entre ropa oscura y toda la blanca que me habían dado, y las metí en dos lavadoras diferentes para ir más rápido, me negaba a meter la mía, no fuese que con mi mala suerte alguna ropa interior apareciese entre la colada de los chicos y eso no podría nunca perdonármelo.

-Parece que estás haciendo la colada para un regimiento- comentó la chica que había dejado la revista y me miraba curiosa.

-Creo que podríamos denominarlo así- comenté dividiendo mi ropa- aunque estos chicos no sobrevivirían en el ejército ni un día-

La chica se rió- Encantada soy Hinata- dijo ofreciéndome su mano para estrecharla.

-Igualmente yo soy Sakura- le contesté.

-Nunca antes te había visto en la lavandería ¿Eres nueva?- preguntó Hinata.

- Me mudé tan solo hace una semana- le expliqué- ¿Y tú hace mucho que vives aquí?-

-No que va- negó con la cabezas- estoy compartiendo una casa con algunas personas, amigos de amigos ya sabes- contestó.

El pitido de su lavadora nos alertó de que ya había terminado. Se despidió de mi con dos besos.

Le sonreí esperando encontrármela alguna vez más, aunque con lo grande que era la universidad las posibilidades eran muy escasas.

Puse mi ropa en las lavadoras que había dejado libres y esperé mirando una revista a que terminasen.

El pitido de las lavadoras de los chicos sonó, rápidamente abrí la de oscuro para luego sacar la otra colada de colores claros.

-O Dios mío- exclamé- no, no, no, no esto no puede ser- toda la ropa estaba teñida de rosa, quería matarme. Me había distraído y no había revisado los bolsillos de unos pantalones blancos que contenían un puñetero pañuelo.

Y por ello ahora estaba toda la colada rosa, y lo peor es que la ropa era de los cinco orangutanes con los que tenía que vivir.

Pero ellos se lo merecían, intenté animarme, seguramente creerían que esto era la venganza por haberme tratado como una chacha y a lo mejor me dejarían o en el peor de los casos me harían la vida imposible, si eso sería lo más probable.

….

Cuando llegué a la casa tuve la suerte de no encontrarme a ninguno de los chicos, subí toda la ropa a mi cuarto.

Busqué en Internet algún truco para quitar el desteñido pero desgraciadamente no había nada de nada.

Mi mundo se desplomaba y no podía hacer nada. El ruido de la puerta principal y varias risas masculinas me hizo reaccionar.

Escondí sus coladas y crucé los dedos para que no se acordasen de ello.

Disimulé cogiendo un libro de mi estantería y me tumbé en la cama, como si en este momento pudiera concentrarme en lo que Julieta le dice a Romeo.

-Sakura- Naruto abrió la puerta de mi cuarto y yo caí al suelo. Estaba demasiado nerviosa- vaya viajecito ¿Estás bien?- preguntó mientras me ayudaba a levantarme. Yo asentí con la cabeza pero sin mirarle a la cara.

-¿Qué quieres?- intenté sonar lo más normal posible.

Naruto puso sus manos en mis hombros y me guió- Bueno los chicos y yo hemos estado hablando sobre cómo te tratamos- comentó mientras bajábamos por las escaleras- y pensamos que lo mejor que podíamos hacer es…- pero Naruto no pudo terminar la frase cuando Itachi se abalanzó hacía mí.

-Sakura hemos hecho una comida en tu honor- dijo mientras me abrazaba, cuando se separó pude ver la mesa de la cocina llena de comida.

La culpa llegó a mí como un huracán. Ellos me hacían una comida y yo les teñía los calzoncillos de rosa.

-Os lo dije se iba a quedar de piedra- dijo Inari.

-Yo…realmente no sé qué decir-dije sin saber si confesarme en esos momentos o cuando estuvieran por la octava cerveza –yo quiero que…-pero antes de poder decir nada las risas de Itachi y Sasori me interrumpieron y con comentarios de "que chica tan agradecida, parece una niña de cinco años el día de Navidad".

El ruido de un matasuegras hizo que se callasen- ¿Podéis dejar de hablar como dos madres?- preguntó Sasuke con el matasuegras en las manos- ¿Y ponernos a comer?- preguntó mientras señalaba a la cantidad de comida que nos esperaba- se va enfriar con tanto pavoneo-

Todos hicimos caso a Sasuke y no sentamos a comer.

-Toma Sakura esto lo he hecho yo con mi sudor y lágrimas- dijo Inari mientras me ponía en el plato una cucharada de puré de patatas.

-¿Sabes Inari? A mí este puré de patatas me recuerda mucho al bar que hay enfrente del videoclub- comentó Naruto mientras probaba un poco.

-¿Y desde cuando tú sabes cocinar?- le preguntó Sasori mientras se echaba unas cuantas patatas fritas.

-De vuestra envidia nace mi fama – dijo Inari falsamente indignado- ¿A qué te gusta?

-Si- dije mientras intentaba tragar un trozo de carne- está bueno todo, ha sido un detalle-

-Querida- dijo Itachi mientras me cogía la mano- tú eres como una florecilla en un desierto…-

-O como una oveja rodeada de una manada de lobos- susurró Sasuke para sí mismo.

-Nosotros tenemos la obligación de cuidarte y protegerte-

-O de destrozarte y comerte- volvió susurrar Sasuke.

-Es lo menos que podíamos hacer- dijo con una sonrisa encantadora.

-Tú espera a quedarte en casa solo con alguno, entonces verdaderamente sabrás lo que pueden hacer- susurró Sasuke distraído mirando una de las manchas de la pared

-Esto… bueno la comida estaba buenísima- comenté mientras me levantaba.

-¿No vas a comer más?- preguntó Inari haciendo un puchero lleno de puré de patatas.

-No que va, estoy totalmente llena- respondí- si como algo más exploto.

Tenía que salir de allí como alma que lleva al diablo, sino quería confesar mi acto de vandalismo.

-Sakura- me llamó Sasuke antes de subir por las escaleras- me preguntaba si podrías darnos nuestra ropa-su sonrisa no me gustaba para nada- necesito mi camiseta blanca- sacó de su bolsillo trasero un calcetín.

Pero no era un calcetín cualquiera, no, era una de las prendas teñidas de rosa. Tragué saliva y esperé a la tormenta.

* * *

**Continuara…**

**¿A que si estuvo bueno el capítulo? En lo personal me encanto, y espero la reacción de estos orangutanes que tiene por compañeros de piso, será realmente genial ver sus expresiones. Ah y Sasuke es tan sexi no lo creen. Bueno quiero disculpar enormemente mi demora, pero es que en estos momentos tengo la fiebre de la trilogía de los Juegos del Hambre (THG) , realmente se los recomiendo es fantástico me leí los tres libros en dos días **—**Cuando algo me gusta no lo suelto**— **Y me ha gustado tanto que me está inspirando para hacer fic´s de ellos, espero y cuando los escriba sean ustedes mis primeras lectoras. Bueno eso es todo su servidora se retira, adiós.**

**¿Quién quiere ser una persona sensual? Si quieres serlo recuerda siempre esto, una persona sensual es aquella que deja un valioso y erótico revienw XD Na! Enserio chicas/os considérenlo un pago de las personas que se encuentran detrás del ordenador. Espero y les haya gustado este resumen, cualquier queja o sugerencia no olviden en avisar. **

**Mordiskitos **

**Betsy Uchiha o Cereciito17 **


	4. Rosas y Universidad

**Disclaimer: **Naruto es **copyright **de él grande mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener.

La trama de la historia le pertenece a **Luciernagas**, quien me ha dado previamente su permiso para la adaptación de la historia ya antes mencionada. Cualquier copia total o parcial de la misma sin permiso previamente del autor queda estrictamente prohibida.

**Advertencias**: AU, OoC, Lemmóns en el futuro.

**Rated**: " T ". El lenguaje puede ser vulgar aunque no rayando a lo descarado.

**N/A: H**ola, pues dirán, que anda haciendo está loca por aquí ¿No? Bueno no les daré explicaciones ya que no soy muy dada a darlas, pero realmente espero y les guste esta historia. Un **agradecimiento especialmente a Luci-sempai (LUCIERNAGAS) **quien me ha dado su consentimiento, gracias nena sois la mejor. Bueno sin nada más que agregar las dejo.

_Enjoy…_

* * *

**Casa de hombres**

Sakura (POV)

Desde el día que descubrieron que me había cargado la mitad de sus calzoncillos… había un cambio radical entre todos nosotros.

Itachi y Sasori creían que era una mujer de armas tomar y según ellos eso era muy llamativo, por lo que siempre intentaban acorralarme para hacer algo más que manitas.

Inari me miraba con otros ojos, según él decía que le recordaba a su hermana y es por eso mismo que deseaba que hiciésemos cosas fraternales, como ir de compras juntos, cenar juntos…según Sasori era una táctica, para meterse en mis pantalones.

Luego Naruto y Sasuke, Naruto me miraba con sus sonrisas y miradas tranquilas, cada vez que chocábamos y por último Sasuke el cual me ignoraba completamente.

La situación me la habían dejado todos muy claro, tendría que caer ante uno de ellos.

-Necesito una tila- entré a la cocina con un ramo de rosas, las cuales habían aparecido misteriosamente en mi mesa.

-¿Tan mal lo estás llevando?- preguntó Sasuke el cual se encontraba tomando una taza de café mientras leía el periódico.

-Creía que yo no existía en tu mundo- puse agua a hervir.

-Pensé que no querrías más pretendientes a tu alrededor- contestó mientras apartaba el periódico de su vista- por cierto, bonitas flores- comentó mientras cogía el ramo de entre mis manos.

-¿Las compraste tú?- eché infusiones al tazo de agua hirviendo.

-No, soy alérgico a las rosas- y sin más las tiro al cubo de basura.

-Uchiha eran mías- le grité. Aún así no hice ningún amago para recogerlas, seguramente estarían llenas de comida podrida y otras cosas que no quería ni pensar.

-Sakura, el té- me dí la vuelta para ver como el agua y las hierbas hervían a fuego lento, el té ya estaba listo.

Cuando me serví el té en una taza (no antes sin quemarme varías veces, algo que le pareció bastante divertido a Sasuke), Itachi e Inari aparecieron en la cocina para hacerse un tentempié.

-Oye- dijo Sasuke cortándole la charla sobre algunos deportistas, mientras se preparaban unos bocatas de un grosor descomunal, eso no podía ser nada bueno para la mandíbula-¿Habéis comprado un ramo de rosas a Sakura?-

Itachi contestó primero-Los ramos de rosas son para san Valentín. Yo soy más de bombones- dijo mientras se sentaba al lado mío, me guiñó y luego me envió un beso. Yo simplemente rodee los ojos- me encanta las mujeres difíciles- le oí murmurando antes de meterse gran parte del bocata.

-Yo soy más de claveles, las rosas están muy vistas- respondió Inari entre bocado y bocado.

-Bueno querido Watson solo nos quedan dos personas- comentó- A no ser que tengas otro pretendiente fuera de casa- yo negué rápidamente, con la únicas personas con las que había hablado aparte de mis compañeros, fueron la chica de la lavandería (que no me acordaba de su nombre) y con el cartero que tiene que rondar los sesenta.

-Entonces… ¿Dónde está Sasori?- le preguntó a Inari que miraba el periódico.

-Creo que fue a una cita con una tal Zerlina-

-¿Qué nombre es ese para ponérselo a una chica?- preguntó Itachi, todos nos encogimos de hombros ante su pregunta.

-Supongo que no le importará que le llamé para hacerle una preguntita- pensó Sasuke en voz alta mientras marcaba en su móvil el número de Sasori. Lo puso en manos libres.

-¿Sasuke? Qué coño quieres- gruñó Sasori al teléfono.

-Nos preguntábamos Sakura y yo, si fuiste tú el que le enviaste unas rosas – contestó sin inmutarse. Realmente el chico tenía unos nervios de acero por lo menos comparados con el resto que estábamos en la sala, los cuales habíamos tragado en seco ante el tono hostil de Sasori.

-¿Yo? ¿Rosas? No que va, yo no necesito encandilar a una chica con unas florecitas silvestres ya que solo me valgo-dijo antes de colgar abruptamente.

-Tenía que haberlo supuesto- murmuró Sasuke mientras se levantaba y desaparecía ante el silencio de los que estábamos en la sala.

-Supongo que quiso decir que fue Naruto- dijo Inari antes de meterse el bocadillo en la boca.

-Si eso será- susurré mirando fijamente la taza de té, ¿realmente había sido Naruto el que me había comprado las rosas? ¿O habrían mentido uno de ellos?

Fuese quien fuese me daba igual, le había salido el tiro por la culata, porque detesto las flores.

...

Eran las seis de la mañana y me sentía feliz y nerviosa. Hoy por fin comenzaríamos las clases.

Después de esos días en los que lo único que hacías era apuntarte a clases y charlar sobre los profesores. Hoy era el día en el que podría decir que era oficialmente una estudiante de universidad.

-Buenos días- saludé a dos de mis compañeros de casa que se encontraban desayunando, aunque no con las misma efusividad-Parece que el ambiente esta algo tétrico-dos pares de ojos se clavaron en mí.

-La ignorancia del primer curso- comentó Itachi- que buenos tiempos en los que creías que la universidad sería algo más maduro que el instituto-

-Venga chicos no estáis algo ¿nerviosos? ¿Excitados?- cuando me di cuenta de lo que acababa de decir ya era demasiado tarde.

-Haruno, para ti yo siempre estoy preparado- contestó Sasori, con una sonrisa de don Juan.

-No me refería a eso- le contesté mientras me sentaba en una de las sillas con un bollo de manteca.

-Pero eso no cambia mi propuesta. Tú, yo, esta noche, ¿qué me dices?- me preguntó acercándose a mí. Apoyé mi mano en su hombro para que no invadiera mi espacio vital.

-Prefiero tirarme por un puente- le contesté sonriendo amablemente- Bueno me voy a ir ya- dije mientras dejaba mitad del bollo sin comer ya que estaba demasiado nerviosa para terminarlo.

Rápidamente salí de allí (no antes sin oír el típico comentario de "me encanta las mujeres ardientes" que soltaban los dos susodichos cuando les negaba sus invitaciones a una visita a sus camas).

Lo único bueno de esa casa era que la universidad se encontraba relativamente cerca. Un cuarto de hora andando era lo que tenía que recorrer de ida todos los días para llegar a mi hora.

Cuando llegué al edificio de periodismo, un simple edificio de ladrillos, me dirigí a mi primera clase donde aparte de escuchar emocionada todo lo que decía el profesor, conocí a Nami. Y aunque verdaderamente éramos muy diferentes en nuestras actitudes nos hicimos amigas (por llamarlo de alguna manera).

-¿Y dónde vives?- preguntó mientras entrábamos a la cafetería, después de la última clase del día.

-Bueno ahora estoy compartiendo una casa con unos cuantos chicos- le contesté mientras compraba una manzana.

-Yo comparto un apartamento con dos amigas de la infancia- lo bueno de Nami es que no había que preguntarle para que te contase su vida.

-Que envidia, las únicas amigas que tenía se quedaron en Nome- nos sentamos en una de las mesas.

-Bueno eso suele ocurrir…-

-Sakura- Inari interrumpió a Nami mientras se sentaba al lado nuestra con unas bolsas de comida- esta mañana te fuiste muy rápido-comentó mientras habría una de las bolsas y me pasaba un taper lleno de arroz- e Itachi y Sasori me dijeron que apenas comiste-

-Gracias Inari- dije entre dientes- pero de verdad apenas tengo hambre- aparté la comida que me ofrecía y me giré a Nami para disculparme silenciosamente.

Ella simplemente me hizo un gesto con la mano para quitarle importancia.

-Pero Sakura tienes que comer para rendir más en tus estudios- me pasó de nuevo la comida que había rechazado- Mira por ahí está Sasuke, ¡Sasuke!- gritó mientras yo me hundía en mi asiento de vergüenza.

Sasuke se despidió de sus compañeros y caminó hasta la mesa con su andar despreocupado.

-Dile que tiene que comer algo, tú estudias medicina seguro que a ti te hace caso- Sasuke suspiró ante el comportamiento de Inari.

Aun así no se fue como yo esperaba, cogió el cuenco donde yacía el arroz y me lo puso delante de mí. Se acercó a mi oído y me susurró- Sakura solo te daré dos opciones ¿o te comes el arroz o te hago que te comas el arroz?- dijo con un toque frío. Lentamente se separó de mi y observó como me abalanzaba hacía el arroz- Buena chica- sonrió antes de irse.

Inari se despidió de mi cuando terminé el arroz- ¿Quién eran esos?- preguntó Nami a mi lado.

-Son mis compañeros de casa-

-Realmente te doy el pésame, parecen tus padres- comentó antes de que saliésemos de la cafetería.

Solo necesitaba un poco de cuerda y una silla para que mis problemas se acabasen.

**Continuara…**


	5. Tormenta

**Disclaimer: **Naruto es **copyright** de **Masashi Kishimoto** el uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener.

La trama de la historia **no me pertenec**e, le pertenece a **Luciernagas** quien me ha dado previamente su consentimiento para la adaptación de la menciona historia, cualquier copia total o parcial de la misma sin permiso previamente del autor queda estrictamente prohibida. Muchas gracias por su atención prestada.

**Advertencias: **AU, OoC,.

**Rating:** T

**N/A**: Sí, chicas/os! Su servidora ha regresado, les pido disculpas por no actualizar las demás historias que tengo, pero si les soy sincera, mi salud está realmente jodida. Así que ténganme paciencia, terminaré cada una de las historias en proceso que tengo aquí, y en mi otra cuenta que no se si también me siguen, pero de igual forma terminare también con ellas. ¡Eso no lo duden!

_**Enjoy…**_

* * *

**Casa de hombres**

**Sakura POV**

Hoy era por fin sábado, la semana había pasado entre clases y salidas con Nami por la ciudad. Apenas había hablado con mis compañeros de casa.

Cuando desperté el cielo estaba encapuchado, presintiendo la tormenta que se acercaba poco a poco. Por la mañana ya pequeñas gotas caían, dándole un frescor al ambiente y un agradable olor a tierra mojada.

Pero aunque en la noticias aconsejaban mantenerse en casa, no les importó a Naruto, Sasuke, Inari e Itachi, que se fueron sin preocuparse a sus respectivas citas o fiestas.

-Ya te acostumbrarás al clima-comentó Naruto mientras cogía su chubasquero- nos vemos esta noche- y salió de la casa.

En ese momento me di cuenta que tenía la casa para mi sola, bueno si es que contaba a Sasori que todavía no había salido de su habitación.

Cogí un libro y me dispuse a leer, solo paré para prepararme algo de comer. No sé si Sasori se había levantado porque aunque debería de haberme dado cuenta estaba demasiado absorta con el libro acurrucada en el sofá del salón.

Los truenos y relámpagos se hicieron presentes a media tarde y la electricidad no duró mucho tiempo más, intenté relajarme encendiendo las velas que había repartidas por el salón.

Pero cuando acabé de encender todas ellas y correr todas las cortinas para acallar un poco el ruido de los truenos, la estancia me recordó a las casas de terror con su sonido ambiental de fondo.

No pude reprimir un jadeo cuando escuché el crujido de la madera, me acurruqué más en el sofá e intenté pensar en cosas agradables.

Pero no podía concentrarme con el ruido de los pasos acercándose más donde yo estaba.

Un trueno y el sonido de la puerta del salón abriéndose me hicieron gritar sin poder evitarlo.

-¿Se puede saber que mosca te ha picado para que grites como si te estuvieran matando?- preguntó Sasori mientras se sentaba al lado mío. Yo por otra parte me encontraba con el corazón encogido y lágrimas en los ojos.

-Sakura- me llamó mientras movía su mano delante de mis ojos- ¿Te encuentras bien?- simplemente asentí sin poder mover ningún músculo más-Se ha ido la luz- oh, que listo y yo que no me había dado cuenta, pensé mientras le quitaba uno de sus brazos que se había acoplado en mis hombros.

Suspiró ante mi aptitud, se inclinó hacia delante y escondió su rostro entre sus manos.

-En un día parecido a este. Mi madre tuvo el accidente que le llevó directa a la tumba- murmuró, le miré sin saber que decir .Yo nunca había perdido a un ser querido, por lo menos que yo recuerde.

-Lo siento- esas simples palabras salieron de mi boca ¿Qué otra cosa podía decir? Nunca se me había dado bien consolar.

-Ya lo sé- se giró lentamente y me sonrió, una sonrisa sencilla y cálida, ¿A qué chica no se le aceleraría el corazón en esos momentos?

Mi cara se sonrojó. Pero eso no hizo que él se alejara, si no que se acercó más a mí y yo simplemente se lo permití.

Me preguntaba quién se estaba aprovechando de quién, ¿Pero eso realmente importaba cuándo la tensión sexual era de tal magnitud? Realmente no debería importarme.

Sus labios se acercaron a los míos .puede que lo hiciese tan lento para que no me asustase, pero al posarlos sobre los míos sus movimientos fueron voraces.  
Nuestros labios se movían al compás que él marcaba y su lengua penetró en mi boca sin ninguna invitación. Sus manos se posaron en mis caderas acercándome más a él y a su excitación.

Sus ojos ardían ante el deseo y sus labios estaban hinchados por los besos, ¿me preguntaba si yo estaría igual? Me levantó la camisa para llegar hasta mi sujetador.

¿Quería realmente esto? En mi rostro se plantó la duda.

¿Realmente quería qué me tocase un chico con el que no compartía ningún tipo de relación aparte de compañeros de casa?, pero antes de que encontrase la respuesta ante tal dilema y antes de que sus manos rozasen algunos de mi pechos... el sonido de su móvil sonó volviéndome a la realidad. Él gruño mientras lo cogía y contestaba tan hostil como la otra vez que Sasuke y yo lo llamamos.

-¿Te han dicho que eres un inoportuno?- preguntó con la voz ronca, me arreglé lo mejor que pude mientras él se paseaba por la sala.

- estamos bien- respondió- vale… de acuerdo- silencio- adiós-se dio la vuelta para encararme pero yo no pude mirarle a la cara.

-Era Itachi, quería saber si aquí se había ido también la luz- comentó algo nervioso- volverá dentro de un cuarto de hora, al parecer el gimnasio ha cerrado- yo me levanté para irme a mi cuarto.

-Sakura- me llamó y me detuve- Lo siento, los días así me ponen bastante melancólico y me dejo llevar para olvidar -

-Sasori- le corté-, solo olvida lo que ha pasado, nunca se me ha dado bien consolar- y tras decir aquello huí a mi cuarto.

Verdaderamente estaba agradecida que Itachi hubiera llamado. Porque sino seguramente no sabría cómo haber parado.

…

Domingo 10:01… el levantarme de la cama nunca me resultó más difícil que hoy. El día era deprimente tras la tormenta que duró hasta las tantas de la noche.

Pero el hecho de lo que hice ayer o le que casi hago, me resulta más mierdoso de lo que ya es.

Domingo 12:45… sorprendente. Sigo en la cama, no tengo ánimos o suficiente valentía para ver a la cara a Jacob.

Me pregunto qué pensará de mí. Creo que no debería darle muchas importancia al fin y acabo soy una adolescente con las hormonas en revolución, es normal esos momentos de Lapsus. Pero el hecho de que mi primer beso fuera con el chico que no tenía ninguna puntería cuando iba al cuarto de baño me resultaba bastante deprimente.

Domingo 13:56…hace un rato Inari ha llamado a mi puerta, para saber si iba a bajar a comer.

No le contesté.

Me estoy comportando como una niña, debería hacer como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Domingo 14:05…me he vestido y me he limpiado la cara. Sé que no podré mirar a Sasori sin poder ruborizarme, pero es lo mejor que puedo hacer antes que los demás sospechen de que algo pasó ayer y eso si que no lo soportaría.

Bajo a la cocina donde todos están sentados.

No me sorprendo.

Durante las semanas que he estado con ellos, he comprobado que donde hacen más vida es en la cocina. Supongo que la causa es porque están más cerca de la nevera y puesto que es donde está la única televisión que coge alguna señal de alguna cadena conocida.

Les saludo y me siento delante de un plato de macarrones, empiezo a comer .Solo se oye al hombre de las noticias, todo resulta estar demasiado silencioso.

Miró de refilón a cada uno de mis compañeros y me sorprendo cuando veo a Itachi con el labio roto y el ojo de Sasori con una enorme contusión, pero al parecer no los miraba tan discretamente porque Sasuke se dió cuenta.

-Relájate Sakura- dijo mientras los demás dirigieron sus miradas hacía mí- solo tuvieron una pelea de madrugada con Sou- comentó mientras sacaba un cigarro de su pantalón.

-¿Quién es Sou?- pregunté mirando a todos, menos a Sasori.

-Un tío que no te gustaría verlo enfadado- objetó Itachi- el viejo pega como si tuviera veinte años-

-Es el que nos vende el alcohol para las fiestas y otras cosas que una señorita no debería saber- intervino Naruto en la conversación, mientras se sentaba al lado mío apoyando uno de sus codos en la mesa.

Bufé ante la ridiculez de omitirme información- soy vuestra compañera y debería saber en qué cosas ilegales aparte de comprar alcohol estáis metidos- mis palabras fueron simples y decisas.

No era una niña.

-Solo es eso Sakura- se entrometió Sasuke, antes de que Naruto abriese la boca- relájate. Si te lo encuentras en un bar no te romperá la cara como a estos dos de aquí- sus simples gestos me hacían dudar de su palabra, pero ya tenía suficientes líos para meterme en algún problema de más.

Dejé de mirar a Sasuke que tiraba al lavabo el cigarrillo medio empezado y miré a Inari que se encontraba bastante serio, algo que me preocupó más.

Suspiré frustrada y me levanté de la mesa.

Necesitaba hablar con alguien sobre mis problemas y ya sabía quién era ese alguien.

Cuando me puse mi chubasquero, me despedí de ellos con un simple adiós pero ninguno respondió.

Supongo que por lo menos Sasori se había olvidado de lo que ocurrió ayer tarde antes de marcharse con Itachi.

Parecía que tenía problemas más serios.

**Continuara…**


End file.
